Chastity
by Lillie Langtry
Summary: Fanfiction about Silent Hill movieverse and a love that sparked a tragedy. Christabella x Dahlia
1. Disclaimer

While many fans of the Silent Hill series are going to be appalled with the content of this fanfiction, I must remind all potential readers that fanfiction is left solely up to the writer. This particular idea is one that brewed around in both my mind and the mind of another individual who happens to be a very close friend. What came from it is nothing to be ridiculed, as it is the creation of two minds and their imaginations working together to develop a strong, powerful story with the use of characters from the Silent Hill film.

It is not my intention to offend anyone, however I must warn readers that this will not be a G or PG rated work, as is most likely common for Silent Hill stories and fanfictions. Most of the content within will be of a sexual nature and will be as descriptive as I see fit. There will also be vivid descriptions of violence and disturbing discussions of mindsets and the feelings of madness that will overtake these characters in time. This is not a bedtime story, nor will it be one that ends happily. Read at your own risk.

Therefore, I look forward to your respectful feedback and comments, and will not tolerate flames of any sort. If you disagree with what I write, then read something else. Don't expect me to change the way I write just because you dislike it. That doesn't mean the entire rest of the world doesn't like it, and I certainly won't revolve my work and writings around one person's opinion.

Also, since this is quite lengthy I'd like to send my gratitude to my own personal Dahlia, who gave me countless minutes and hours of inspiration for this very piece. It will be a work in progress for quite some time, but in all its entirety it will be dedicated to her. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for being there and putting up with my strange ideas, even the ones you may not have agreed with. And of course, thank you for pouring your own soul and emotions into this just as I have, even though it is in a slightly different way.

Now to the readers, I bid you the best of luck. I hope you enjoy this creation for exactly what it is.


	2. Chapter 1

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her from across the room. A handful of white candles had been lit, burning their tormenting reflections across the walls and ceilings and casting the same iridescent glow on the pale white skin that showed through white lace. Her head had fallen to the side against the pillows and I heard her breathe a little sigh of contentment and impatience, her spine arching against an invisible touch. She was beautiful, I knew it more clearly than I had ever know anything else. That was the only thought on my mind as I crossed the room, not allowing myself to make a sound as I moved towards her. The veil of her hair was covering her eyes but I knew she could feel me, even though her vision was obstructed.

The sheets were satin, the coolness soft against my skin as I lowered down to the bed beside her. My skin was pallid but hers was creamy, a soft and silken complexion that begged to be touched. I resisted the urge to do so and settled instead for lowering my head, my eyes closing as I breathed in her scent. The sweetness ached against my senses and I felt my eyes roll backward into my head at the heady intoxication it brought. She made another sound, this one lower in her throat, and I glimpsed the movement of her fingers curling around the posts of the bed, letting herself arch towards the warmth my closeness brought.

She knew I was there. But she hadn't seen me, didn't know that I was the one so close to her. Perhaps she had been expecting someone else, but I drove this thought into the back of my mind, only wanting to take what I had claimed as my own so many nights in my dreams. Whoever had touched her never would again, not once I had seared my touch on that perfect skin.

Enthralled by my own desire I lowered my head again, allowing my lips to part in a trembling breath before pressing a slow, deep kiss to the arched curve of her neck. A sound deeper than a moan escaped her lips and I lifted my head quickly to draw that response into my own mouth, drinking her desire in through my kiss. She breathed her approval against my lips and I savored their taste a moment longer before allowing them to part from hers, trailing kisses down the line of her jaw and curve of her throat. I felt her arch even further, yielding to my touch, and my hands slid along the softness of her skin, wanting to imprint my touch on every inch of her.

She was whimpering now, those small, delicate hands clutching at my shoulders, begging me closer. I savored her desperation, prolonging the kisses that I caressed her skin with and the pressure of my lips when I chose to suckle a bit deeper than before. She begged for those moments, aching with anticipation before them and quivering in their aftermath.

It was impossible, completely impossible to restrain myself and I felt a raw, aching pain twist in my lower stomach as the heat from her skin rose to my lips. I caressed every inch of her without fail, the delicate slopes of her shoulders, the creamy swells of her breasts, and the smooth, flat surface of her stomach, my lips only parting from her skin to draw in ragged, slow breaths that would enable me to continue.

She was sobbing now, pleading with me to hurry as I nuzzled softly against her slightly parted thighs. Her need was overwhelming and my eyes fell to a close as I allowed my head to lower the last fraction of an inch, the scream that escaped from her lips echoing through my nerves as I indulged in the only thing I'd desired for over ten years. Taking a firm hold of her hips I forced her to remain still, and I made love to her. I made love to her with lips and tongue and the tips of my caressing fingers, feeling the rising tremor of her screams echo through her entire body. She screamed in a fashion that made me shudder, and I allowed myself to delve deeper within, claiming her in ways she would not realize until the aftermath had faded and her consciousness had returned. And I brought her to a searing, violent climax that left her trembling beneath me, her stomach heaving with labored breaths and quivering as the stray strands of my hair brushed her sensitive skin.

I felt her hands grasping me, pulling on my shoulders and dragging me upward. All fear as to her response to me had faded in the taste of her skin, and I didn't care what she thought. I didn't care what she believed about me now or whether or not she was appalled or disgusted. She was mine now, and I would never allow anyone else to touch her in any way.

"I love you," she gasped, a sobbing breath hitching in her throat. "I love you...I love you." Emotion surged through my heart and I drew myself up to look into that beautiful face, to profess the feelings I had been holding inside for so many years...

_God!_

A cold sweat blanketed my skin as I sat upright in bed. The room was cold around me but I let the covers fall away, my eyes closing against the assault of memories that were returning to me. It had only been a dream. There was no trace of her scent in the air, no memory of the taste of her skin on my lips. Drawing myself up to stand I crossed to the small window in my room, resting my forehead against the glass. It had cooled from the night air outside, and I felt the contrast to it as opposed to my slightly heated skin.

I had been drowning myself in these dreams, powerless to stop them from coming once my eyes were closed. In the daylight I practiced faith as I had been taught, secluding myself against the familiarity of purity, but when the sun set I was a victim to my own longings and forbidden desires. I could not hide from God's judgement, even as I slept.

Where was she now? I found myself wondering this as I stared out the window across the expanse of property in the lots beyond ours. I could not see her house but I pictured it in my mind, a towering Victorian structure that radiated elegance and wealth simply from its presence. I thought of her, fast asleep beneath the same satin sheets I had dreamed of, her silken hair spread across her pillows as she dreamed...of who? Who was she dreaming of, as I was dreaming of her?

It was thoughts as these that kept me awake at night. For years I had wanted her, conjured up ridiculous possibilities of our being together while knowing they were all completely impossible. I was condemned to a life without the person I craved, and I was unable to change it in any way.

But solutions presented themselves in many ways. And I knew that someday I would be presented with the perfect one, the foolproof way to obtain what I had been aching for all this time, what I had been praying for my entire life.

It was just a matter of time...


End file.
